Rikkun's Love Love!
by Fazea
Summary: Riku jatuh cinta? Hmmm.. Fic pertamaku tentang Riku jangan heran kalau aneh dan abal


Nyehehe..

Pertama kalinya nih aku bikin fic tentang Rikkun X OC

Maap kalau ada kesalahan(lagi)..

Fic pertamaku tentang Riku, jangan heran kalau ancur

*8*-_-_-w-_-_-*8*

Eyeshield 21

By: Yusuke Murata & Inagaki Riichiro

Rikkun's Love Love!

By: Fami-chan!

*8*-_-_-w-_-_-*8*

"KAK MAMO MAU TUNANGAN SAMA SETAN ITU?!!", jerit Riku disebuah kafe.

"Eh? I..iya, kenapa memangnya?", kata Mamori setelah memberi tahukan kalau ia dan Hiruma akan bertunangan pada Riku dan Sena disebuah kafe.

"Yah.. tidak apa-apa sih. Hanya, setan"

"Haha, ini dia undangannya. Maaf ya, Hiruma yang membuatnya", Mamoripun menyerahkan undangan pada Riku dan Sena.

Merekapun membacanya:

_YA~HA!!! Hey para tamu undangan sialan! Datanglah ke acara pertunanganku dan mantan manajer sialan! Diadakan pada jam 00.00 malam jum'at kliwon__ minggu ini di kapal pesiar Tamami di pelabuhan Hiroyama! Awas kalau tidak datang! YA~HA!!!_

"Eh? Pelabuhan Hiroyama bukannya pelabuhan tua dan sudah lama tidak dipakai ya?", komen Riku.

"Dan lagi..kapal pesiar Tamami itu kan yang nyaris tenggelam itu dan tak terpakai lagi", Sena ikutan komen.

"Yah.. katanya Hiruma tempat itu romantis", Mamori tersipu.

_Romantis apanya?!,_pikir Riku dan Sena serempak.

"Omong-omong, berarti diantara kita Cuma Riku saja yang masih single ya", ujar Mamori tiba-tiba.

"I..iya ya", Sena ikutan.

"Haah! Kalian tidak tahu saja! Sebenarnya banyak perempuan yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku, hanya saja aku belum menemukan yang benar-benar cocok denganku, itu saja", omel Riku.

"Haaa, yang benar?", Mamori meledek Riku.

"Be,benar!", muka Riku merah.

"Eh, jam 1 nanti aku ada janji dengan Suzuna, aku duluan ya, Riku ,kak Mamo", kata Sena tiba-tiba, beranjak dari kursinya.

"Hei Sena! Kira-kira kapan kau dan Suzuna akan bertunangan juga hah??", ledek Riku.

"EH?! Baru saja aku jadian dua minggu lalu!", kata Sena lalu segera pergi.

"Jadii, apa kak Mamo juga ada janji dengan Hiruma?"

"Yaa, sebenarnya sih ada jam 2 nanti. Tapi aku bisa pergi cepat-cepat kok", kata Mamori sambil melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukan jam 12 siang.

"Tidak bisa begitu! Cepat bersiap-siap lalu berangkat!"

"Eh?? Benar nih boleh?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Ba..baiklah. Sampai jumpa Riku"

Riku memperhatikan Mamori berlalu. Iapun pergi untuk latihan sambil termenung. _Kapan aku bisa seperti mereka?!_

*8*-_-_-w-_-_-*8*

Hari yang dinanti itu datang, Riku keliling kota untuk mencari hadiah untuk pertunangan Mamori dan Hiruma. Sampai pada akhirnya perhatiannya jatuh pada _Flower Drop_, toko bunga yang menjual banyak bunga.

"Ada yang bisa dibantu?", sambut bapak-bapak yang menjaga toko itu.

"Anu, buket bunga untuk pertunangan..", kata Riku.

"Oke, yang besar? Atau yang kecil?", tanya penjual itu lagi.

"Yang besar"

"Tunggu sebentar ya. Hinata! Buket bunga untuk pertunangan yang besar!"

"Baik!", terdengar suara itu dari kejauhan.

"Nanti kau tinggal ambil dan bayar di tempat itu ya", bapak itu menunjuk ke sebuah meja.

"Baik"

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, dari sebuah pintu keluar sebuah buket bunga besar yang dibawa oleh seseorang. Awalnya Riku mengira itu adalah buket bunga jalan. Dia berjalan ke arah meja tempat Riku bersandar. Namun ia terjatuh, langsung saja Riku menangkapnya.

"Ma, maaf! Tidak sengaja!", ucap orang itu.

"Ti..tidak apa-a..", kata-kata Riku terhenti saat ia melihat wajah gadis itu. Wajahnya cantik dan terkesan lembut seperti bunga daisy. Rambutnya terurai panjang hitam berkilau layaknya malam bertabur bintang. Matanya hijau sehijau daun di pagi hari. _Oh tuhan, inikah cinta pandangan pertama?_

"A..anu, tuan", ucap gadis itu.

"Ja..jangan panggil tuan ! Panggil saja aku Riku", kata Riku sambil paranoid.

"Eh, Ri..Riku, ini buketnya", katanya sambil menyerahkan buket itu.

"Terima kasih. Siapa namamu?"

"Hinata. Miyazawa Hinata", jawab gadis itu.

"Ah, ini uangnya. Terima kasih ya", kata Riku sambil menyerahkan uangnya lalu tancap gas.

"Kenapa orang itu?", Hinata heran ditempat.

Dijalan, Riku nyengir lebar. _Aku menemukannya!!_

Malam harinya, pesta pora memeriahkan acara pertunangan itu.

"Kau kenapa? Kok bengong begitu?", tanya Sena.

"Nggak bengong kok. Cuma lagi berpikir", jawab Riku.

"Riku, kak Mamo suka sekali lho sama buket bungamu, memang beli dimana?"

"Di _Flower Drop_. Dekat stasiun", jawab Riku,"kenapa? Kau mau beli juga?"

"Sebenarnya sih tiga hari lagi sepupuku menikah, jadi sebaiknya aku membeli buket bunga juga", jawab Sena.

"BIAR KUANTAR!", kata Riku tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Bo,boleh deh", kata Sena sedikit heran melihat Riku tiba-tiba jadi bersikap sedikit kekanak-kanakan.

Lagi-lagi Riku nyengir lebar selama pesta itu.

*8*-_-_-w-_-_-*8*

"Disini nih?", tanya Sena.

"Iya disini!", kata Riku saat mengantarkan Sena membeli buket bunga.

"Yang bener?"

"Iya!"

"Positif?"

"Iya Bawel!"

"INI SIH RUMAH SEPUPUKU YANG MENIKAH ITU!", kata Sena tiba-tiba.

Riku pucat. _Jangan-jangan yang akan menikah itu.._

"OH! Sena-san! Selamat datang", sambut Hinata dari dalam toko. Muka Riku merah.

"Hinata! Lama tak jumpa, sejak kapan buka toko bunga? Kok aku tidak diberi tahu?", tanya Sena.

"Hehe, ra-ha-si-a dong Sena-san. Lho? Dia..temanmu? Riku?", kata Hinata setelah melihat Riku.

"Riku, kamu kenal Hinata?", tengok Sena pada Riku. Riku cuma mengangguk.

"Wah,wah. Omong-omong kakakmu mana? Aku mau memberi selamat nih atas pernikahannya, jadi nanti malam?", kata-kata Sena terdengar Riku. _Ja,jadi? Yang menikah itu kakaknya Hinata? YES! Aku masih punya kesempatan!, _tiba-tiba Riku jadi berambisi.

"Kakak lagi di gedung pernikahannya, Sena-san kesini Cuma mau mengatakan itu?"

"Se,sebenarnya sih aku mau beli buket bunga, tapi ternyata toko itu punya yang mau nikah. Tidak jadi deh, aku cari ditempat lain saja. Aku duluan ya Hinata, aku akan datang nanti malam!", Sena lalu segera berlalu.

"Iya, Sena-san!"

Di jalan, Riku bertanya-tanya soal Hinata, hobinya, kesukaanya, sifatnya, pokoknya semua secara detail. Sena pun mulai curiga.

"Riku, kau kanapa sih?. Kok tanya-tanya begitu soal adik sepupuku?"

"AH!! Ti,tidak kok, aku tanya-tanya begitu bukan karena SUKA padanya!!!", Riku segera sadar, ia membatu. Sena tersenyum mesem lebar, lebih lebar dari taksi. Matanya jadi berbinar tajam. Dia terkikik kecil. Dan Sena jadi musang!(?). Kayaknya dia ketularan Suzuna.

"Hahaha, baik, baik, aku paham! Aku akan coba jodohkan kalian!", Sena tiba-tiba jadi (OOC) mengacungkan diri jadi mak comblang.

"Eh, benarkah?"

"Iya, nanti malam aku akan tanya ke dia"

"Terima kasih Sena!", Riku pun pergi tanpa ingat ia masih dalam janji menemani Sena mencari toko bunga yang lain.

*8*-_-_-w-_-_-*8*

Malam itu, Riku menunggu kabar dari Sena. Hpnya pun berdering.

"_Riku! Kabar baik! Hinata sepertinya juga suka padamu!"_

_........_

"_Riku?"_

Riku lagi pesta kemenangan dikamarnya.

"_Iya, halo Sena? Lalu bagaimana?"_

"_Dia mau ketemu kamu sekali lagi. Dia mau kalian ketemuan di kafe Ordinary besok jam 4 sore"_

_......._

"_Riku?"_

Riku pesta kemenangan lagi.

"_Lalu, lalu?!"_

"_Ya.. dia juga sepertinya tertarik untuk pacaran denganmu!"_

_........._

"_Riku?"_

Riku ga punya duit lagi buat pesta kemenangan lagi. Jadi dia guling-guling dikamar dengan senyum kemenangan! *tepok tangan*

"_Oke Sena Terima kasih ya!"_

*8*-_-_-w-_-_-*8*

Hari itupun datang. Riku berhasil ketemu dengan Hinata di kafe itu.

"Aku suka padamu, jadi pacarku ya", kata Riku nekat. Padahal dia baru ketemu Hinata dua kali.

"Hihihi, kau lucu sekali. Oke akan kucoba", jawab Hinata santai.

Riku pesta kemenangan lagi!

"Anuu, Riku. Kau main american football kan? Ajari aku ya", kata Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Ten..tentu saja!"

Sejak saat itu Riku selalu berjanji agar pandai membagi waktu antara latihan, dan kencan. Dikarenakan ia tak mau lagi putus cuma gara-gara keseringan latihan, ia jadi putus waktu zaman SMP( baca eyeshield 21 vol 31 yah).

*8*-_-_-w-_-_-*8*

Cih, tiba-tiba Riku sama Sena jadi OOC!!! (author geblek, jangan ditiru)

Huhuhu..kalau ada kesalahan lagi, kasih tau saya ya..

REVIEW PLEASE


End file.
